


Promises

by CitrusSP



Series: ShuTaba Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP
Summary: Day 1 of ShuTaba Week!Before they attempt to steal Sae’s heart, Akiren knew that Akechi had something up his sleeve. So he talks to Futaba and Morgana about this.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Series: ShuTaba Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636183
Kudos: 13





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time doing anything Ship Week related, so I apologize if some of these are a bit too short and/or rushed.  
> Anyways, after this I will take a break from making new fics of this ship (cuz I feel some of y’all are pretty tired of me posting this ship 1000 times lol). I will continue ‘Early Friends,’ however.  
> Finally, I got another Fic coming and I’d say it’s darker and more brutal than my usual works. So look forward to that!  
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

Akiren knew the risk of this situation.

He knew that Akechi would betray them and arrest him. He even had a suspicion that he would kill him. So he talked with Futaba and Morgana about this and they made a plan.

To activate the MetaNav signally.

But one single hiccup… it could leave Akiren dead.

They knew this.

Morgana tried his best not to show his worry by talking like he always does. Confident. Maybe a bit too confident. Akiren thanked his ability to look calm, even in dire situations. Futaba was squirming a bit and messing with her fingers. She also appeared to be sweaty and worried.

“You okay, Futaba?” Morgana asked, noticing these small actions.

“Yeah… it’s just… I don’t know if I should say it.”

“...you’re worried that I might die?”

Futaba paused before softly nodding.

Akiren couldn’t blame her. Even though he looked the same as he always does, he was very anxious for how this could turn out.

He put his hand on her head, patting it.

“I know you’re afraid of what’s to come. I am too. So, I’ll make a promise to you. If I make it out of there, I’ll take you anywhere very expensive of your choice.”

Futaba’s eyes widened. Then smirked.

“Oh? Let’s see if you can even afford it, tough guy.”

“Already have a place in mind?” Akiren smiled.

“Place _s_. Let’s see if I can run your wallet dry!” Futaba’s smirk widened.

“Oh, is there sushi in one of the places?!” Morgana said with so much enthusiasm.

“You’ll see~” Futaba sang.

As his girlfriend and companion chatted, he knew that he could trust them. He knew that with them, he would live to see another day.

Akiren cuddled up with Futaba and kissed her forehead. “Challenge accepted.”


End file.
